


Inside Me 由衷之言

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: It's For a Case, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

**日常，突发事件与不寻常证人**

  
  
  
*  
  
  
“你干嘛不找个长点的案子。”  
  
约翰抖抖报纸，抬高视线看到夏洛克大踏步踩过茶几径直走进厨房时不自觉地吐了句槽。那可怜茶几的吱扭声在夏洛克对无聊的控诉里微不可闻。今天是三月二十九日，周四的清晨，贝克街公寓因为夏洛克的存在不复清净——从没静过——没人能把无聊的夏洛克和清净放在同一个肯定句里。而出于某种习惯，约翰对同居人的空窗期综合症反应缺缺；倒不能说完全免疫，太过分时他也会出面制止，否则221B早该被炸成一堆烂砖给消防队员收拾干净了。  
  
  
“长点的案子？”夏洛克远在厨房大声说道，他捣鼓了一会儿后又溜溜达达地转了回来。此前他已经完成以餐刀和墙壁为道具的飞镖训练。显然，夏洛克已经完全将昨天解决的密室盗窃案忘了个干净，他再次两步踩过茶几躺倒在沙发上同时把蓝色睡衣撩在了身后。那些条纹摆动晃得约翰头晕。他本以为夏洛克完全无视了自己明显带有偏见的那个问题，约翰被延迟的应答噎了一下，但眼睛仍回到报纸上——  
  
“难道我非得帮皮耶尔太太跟着她丈夫在七点的高峰期里开车加塞儿然后拍一堆垃圾照片才能知道皮耶尔先生的秘密情人就是她表妹吗？又或许帮凯西小姐找找他失踪的男友，根据她留下的线索我转遍整个伦敦然后再告诉他就是撇下她去夏威夷度假的那一位？”  
  
“夏洛克，”尽管做过思想准备，约翰仍旧被夏洛克的刻薄刺激到了，“她们拜托你是因为她们……”  
  
“什么？”夏洛克尖刻地指出，嗓音紧绷仿佛承受着无限压力。“显而易见的东西加上Sentiment，一般人的生活还真是多姿多彩。”  
  
“...算了。那对你来说太难了。”即使约翰对夏洛克的无聊表示相当理解，接受那种冷酷的说法也是完全的另一回事儿。他决心就此打住，不想以比面包屑和冰箱里的小肠更乏味的单方面争纷毁掉他今天下午留在公寓看球赛的计划。  
  
“什么？”亚斯伯格综合症患者的语气从尖刻变成难以置信，但仍旧不可理喻的任性。约翰实在不觉得有继续和夏洛克交流的必要——探讨感情？Sentiment？这甚至不能算是交流，他的对象甚至没回下头。简直太幼稚了。约翰仅仅算得上心平气和，抄起遥控器把电视频道换到NGC，这电台正播着动物世界。  
  
“应该更适合你。最起码这些是客观知识。”他斗气似地说完，接着放下报纸，决定像一个正常英国人一样喝点早茶。‘或者该换个太阳系的构成还是什么的，’约翰被自己微微逗乐，他知道如果自己说出来，夏洛克就会炸毛。约翰假装咳了咳，他只是走进了厨房。但夏洛克到底是夏洛克，参加飞镖锦标赛或许不是他的AREA，但他在听见约翰清喉咙的声音时就扭过了脖子，并且狡黠地撇撇嘴角——  
  
  
“Bloody he... 你对我的茶壶做了什么？”  
  
“哦，”夏洛克的迅速反应极不自然，“我想测测在不同强度的阳光照射下苛性碱溶液对陶瓷表明有什么程度的影响。太阳系有关，小学知识…还记得吗？缺了这个可不行。”  
  
约翰两个手指捏着漏底的茶壶站在流理台边上，眼下他处在爆发的边缘。作为一个医生，一个战士，他告诫自己。忍耐。要不他还能怎么着呢？先开始揶揄的人可是他自己，他这么想着，即使那茶壶沦为夏洛克实验牺牲品在先。  
  
  
“它现在漏了吗？”夏洛克以美苏冷战时戈尔巴乔夫所持的顽强精神不依不饶，继续嘟嘟囔囔地问道，似乎对这结果很满意，但显然缺乏专业精神。他翻了个身换个姿势，为了方便自己完全看到约翰，然后他带着洋洋得意的傲慢扫视过约翰颤抖的脊柱，又把目光落在电视屏幕上。他这么做的时候像只从不会意识到自己错误的高傲的猫咪，如果非要用人做比喻的话就是个十岁的小屁孩儿，语气和表情足以把任何一位有责任心的耐心家长逼疯。“哦，美洲王蝶的迁徙。”现在他又开始复述科普节目里的男低音了。“每年十一月开始，上亿只美洲王蝶开始迁徙从美国北部和加拿大南部飞越四千五百公里来到温暖的墨西哥中部林区越冬……”  
  
约翰觉得僵硬从脚底蔓延。一并还有积压了两年零三个月的怒火。按照常理这种愤怒本应是自尊作祟，但约翰却感到全然的不耐烦，并不像被捉弄陷害时的屈辱心情。那个夏洛克惹毛他的方法有千种万种，或许更多，总之绝对超出他对自己期许中的耐心范围——而似乎再忍一次也无可厚非。 _没什么大不了的_ ，约翰华生第一千零一次想道， _看在你无聊可怜的份上，最后一次_ 。  
  
  
最终他深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，然后松开两根指头把漏底茶壶丢进垃圾箱，拿出本用来烧牛奶的锅。他本来还想顺便从冰箱里拿出前天买的福爵蛋糕，但那可怜的甜点早被一根完整的人类小肠埋没了踪影；而约翰身后，裹在蓝色睡袍里的夏洛克停止重复广播内容，眼中窃笑变本加厉。  
  
  
*   
  
  
就目前情况，雷斯垂德的致电似乎是上帝之音。  
  
  
这已经是凌晨一点半。随着幻听消退的还有约翰的睡意；他躺在床上，神经衰弱而全然地清醒着，因为夏洛克从利用小提琴致力制造噪音中完全脱解时他被嗡嗡声折磨的大脑也得到了解脱——他竟然停下了，在凌晨一点半——令这种事发生的只有雷斯垂德的电话。约翰侧了个身，但在接下来的几十秒内他并没有再听到任何明显的动静。这可不寻常，通话时间已经超过三分钟；他一边好奇着那通电话的内容，又想到自己不该像往常一样的简单妥协——约翰的目光漫无目的，忽然从没拉紧的窗帘里看见一枚针似的新月，月光立刻变得细密蛰人——他无奈地叹了口气，翻身起床，在夏洛克召唤他前来到客厅，事实是他的确对后者没撤。他下楼，却发现同居人依然站在壁炉前通电话；夏洛克显然一副思考中的模样，表情毫不友善尽管有火的暖色印进他淡色的虹膜；他的瞳孔内一片漆黑。  
  
非比寻常。约翰想着，走近夏洛克身后的皮椅，顺便把明显是被随手丢开的小提琴收进琴盒。这时候饱经折磨的精贵乐器摩挲绸缎衬里，似在叹息。这是把“仿制”的斯特拉迪瓦里，The Hammer，去年圣诞节夏洛克看见她第一眼时还两眼发光呢——仿得绝妙，并因此不妨碍她和真品“一样”价值连城。想骗过夏洛克就得麦考夫出马；约翰想起前段时间麦考夫与夏洛克之间的例行暗讽，前者第一次以“赝品”打败“节食”后夏洛克的表情几乎忍俊不禁。不过话题主人公之一早已察觉到来人存在，这会儿淡淡地看了约翰一眼，约翰没预料到夏洛克会突然转头，他毫无办法，只得带着一个傻笑抿了抿嘴。夏洛克眼尾目光一一扫过沙发琴张与不怀好意的笑脸，再看约翰时眼睛里已有几分警告意味。约翰以休战姿势摆了摆手，看着同居人撤回目光；后者再开口时嗓音一贯的傲慢，但和平常相比少了几分颐指气使：  
  
“我再重申一次，我到之前，谁都不准再进那房间一步。你知道那些胡乱拍照的取证法医对地毯证据的破坏力有多强。”  
  
  
“所以？”开口前约翰曾停顿三秒，他看到夏洛克以一副若有所思的神情打量自己几眼，似乎正在犹豫。  
“布莱顿。恶性谋杀。一起来吗？”  
  
约翰向身侧摊摊手，一脸明知故问的表情，这换回夏洛克一个促狭的笑容。他把琴盒放在皮椅脚下，仅仅转身去沙发上拿起外套，对适才的不寻常只字未提。不安预感已经袭来而他的直觉向来很准，再多的废话也毫无用处；这是他和侦探间的默契。而后者一扫以往接受委托时的雀跃兴奋就已说明一切。  
  
那现场一定毫不机智——以暴力充斥的场景——  
  
约翰打消了询问侦探为什么雷斯垂德的委托会在布莱顿的念头。他穿好外套就打电话预约了的士，不让自己想得更多。  
  
  
*   
  
  
约翰因为的士的猛停从半昏睡状态中清醒，他转动颈椎，关节发出咯吱声而血液不畅造成的迷蒙不可避免得造成时光差异的错觉；尽管他并不记得思维飘到的是哪个虫洞引力场边缘；约翰也从不知道某个虫洞的具体名称，他对那抽象玩意儿的唯一实际了解就是史蒂芬•霍金，当然也仅限于伟人如雷贯耳的姓名和他的怪病。这车里开着空调，怪暖烘烘的，他想，又隐隐约约地听见司机在为紧急刹车解释和道歉，原因是不想扎死一只莽莽撞撞过着马路的松鼠——他目光如思维一般飘忽不定，直到他发觉自己右边夏洛克依旧维持着他一开始的那个姿势，小臂撑着脑袋，目光放空嘴角抿紧——医生赶紧接过司机话头，以防被打扰到思考的同居人小面积爆发误伤了周边的无辜群众，天知道那铁灰色的眼睛后面的脑袋玩着什么鬼把戏。  
  
“哦，是的，是的。这些人不注意垃圾分类，难免有小动物，”约翰回答，他对周围的情况恢复了部分认识。“我们进入住宅区了？”他接着问道，以更快消除脑海里自动出现的，被车灯打到惨白的压扁在高速路的松鼠的图像。  
  
“对，先生。顶多再有五分钟就到啦。”  
  
的士司机的回答遥远成一段毫无意义的模糊颤音而约翰移开落在夏洛克眉间的目光。他低头看看手表，两针形成完美直角。正好凌晨三点整。因为时间上的偶合他笑了笑，约翰抬手准备摇醒思考的夏洛克，他的手腕却在半空中被抓住。显然是他过于沉浸在自己的肖想内没能发现来自右侧的短暂的打量。他回头，只撇到夏洛克眼角余光闪烁的尾巴。  
  
“你笑什么。”这句话仅仅是随口而出，夏洛克看向窗外，由于思维和说话内容毫无交集他的嗓音有些失真。他的意图本不在得到回答因此在问完后就理所当然的闭了嘴，只是约翰意图抬起的小臂被按回两人间的空位。约翰感到手心薄凉光滑的皮质，冰冷触感令他很不舒服。他皱起眉毛，无意识地一并撅起了嘴。此时同样令约翰不适的还有沉默。联想到此前夏洛克对他有关那通电话简洁而轻描淡写的复述，关于那个被暂时命名为“不可写进博客的案件”的残酷程度，他也很想说点什么打破从那时就持续的诡异气氛。去他的敏感。约翰眨眨眼准备随便扯点家常，却被夏洛克抢了先。  
  
“你先做点心理准备，把道德感和责任心以及对这世界的美好憧憬都降低些。省的一会儿像安德森一样没出息地晕过去。”  
  
他说话的语气要比讨人嫌的内容好上太多。约翰又盯着夏洛克看了几秒，一边自忖，漫不经心。沉默或许更好，至少他那些纳米级的鸡毛蒜皮儿不会对改善气氛有任何帮助，前提情况还得是以他的瞌睡程度不说出任何惹毛夏洛克的白痴话。他任由夏洛克的左手四只在自己被当做键盘的手背上弹来弹去。后者思维的迅捷从跳跃节奏里溢出，然后他意识到，那将真正是各方面意义上的“讨人嫌”。  
  
  
  
真正见到雷斯垂德时，约翰手表的时针又拖着走了一格。关键是那司机，不过也不能全怪他，这边的房子长得都一样，又黑灯瞎火的，一个伦敦司机能当下找得着“FREEMAN W NO,66”才奇怪。他摇下车窗，凌晨海风毫不犹豫地刺激他昏睡的感官神经，他几乎在同时刻就清醒了。约翰尚且看不清雷斯垂德的脸，他已经隐约感到有青烟从对方的脑袋上冒出来。的士司机不想惹到麻烦，橙色警戒线反射车灯的那一刻开始他就停下了和约翰间有一搭没一搭的闲聊，在他和夏洛克下车之前都没再多说一个字儿，之后也匆匆走了。  
  
一如既往，雷斯垂德最先迎上来，带着一脸GOD-HELP-ME的难看表情。他肯定试图说些什么，但话未出口就被打断而没人能制止一个发难的福尔摩斯。他显然被夏洛克噎着了，但约翰没有出言制止是因为他对此已经习以为常。关于对待福尔摩斯这事儿上，他的耐心和雷斯垂德的自尊底线一直是成反比增长。  
  
  
“别试图向我解释你的失误，雷斯垂德，我知道那地毯已经毫无价值。下次在你允许全伦敦最蠢采证法医前三十名进入犯罪现场前用你的大脑思考一下…”夏洛克停顿一下，冷淡地看了另一个探长一眼，再次开口刀锋已转向那陌生人的自尊，“…以及布莱顿的。”  
  
雷斯垂德对这一切肯定不是毫无怨言，但他忍受了下来仅仅叹了口气。带着自暴自弃的意味，他开始替旁人做自我介绍。“马里奥探长。他负责调度这次谋杀案的人力。我请你来是希望给我们一点启发……”  
  
“关于这一点在通话内容里就已经很明确。”夏洛克再次打断，他无法忍受重复这等白痴行为。每次雷斯垂德给他介绍什么人时两手一摊的姿势都一样蠢毕了。同样的，任何形式对他自尊的践踏都绝不可能被容忍哪怕一丁点儿——马里奥这会儿因为警察固有的强烈地盘观念而对来自伦敦的所有人都极不友好，他鼻孔冲天，但动摇的目光反应出他明显底气不足。他是个红头发的壮汉，身高至少有六英尺八英寸，有个常年盛满威士忌和麦芽啤酒而突出的啤酒肚。眼下，他刻薄的故意沉默显示出他并不明白自身处境有多么危险，以及关于“态度”的问题他是如何大错特错。  
  
  
夏洛克由下自上，检查性并且意味深长地扫视了马里奥。他的眼神简直能在铁板上打个洞，这个迅速又极缓慢的过程里即使他的目光方向是朝上的，三秒长短的注视里也充满刻薄与挑剔。心理攻击立刻奏效，因为对象是个大个子，自恃过高并且因自己辖区内发生的恶性谋杀而神经衰弱的警察：马里奥躲闪的目光与绷紧的嘴角说明一切。另一方面，夏洛克显然不想继续和他的争锋相对。这并不是个好玩的游戏，击败另一个白痴和餐前乏味的白皮面包一样无聊；侦探在把马里奥的自尊无声斩落马下后立刻将注意力转回雷斯垂德，“先让我见见第一证人。”他说完这个，出于习惯看了看身后的医生一眼。约翰表情似乎挺惊讶，又带着点自豪，就像每个有着任性孩子的家长看到宝贝进步的那种。夏洛克有史以来第一（或许是第二）次没戳破这一点，他饶有兴味地投给医生一个 ** _I-KNOW-THE-EARTH-GO-AROUND-THE-SUN_** 的眼神就跟上了雷斯垂德，同时确保了 ** _THE-PERFECT-PARENT-JOHN-WATSON_** 尾随身后。  
  
  
 _老天有眼_ 。  
  
完美家长，入侵过阿富汗的军医，被战场和冰箱里的人头以及小肠锻炼出钢铁意志的约翰华生极不严肃地想到。即使他将面对犯罪现场受害人和目击证人，他仍无法抑制地被脑海里疯狂的荒谬绝伦的想法逗乐。他觉得整个儿大不列颠人民的情商在瞬间高了一大截而谁来告诉他这奇妙的违和感到底是怎么一回事儿。  
  
  
*   
  
  
这是一起发生在布莱顿南部自由人西路一座二层别墅里的谋杀。职业是医生，个人爱好钢琴和轻音乐的受害人在二楼的卧室休息时惨遭勒杀。她死前曾被性侵犯与残忍虐待，四肢与躯干被电话线绑紧，她的颈部也同样。她死于窒息。  
  
第一证人是受害人凯•梅尔斯的男友，雅各布•西利斯，他是个伦敦牛津街上年轻的银行家。他们工作日时靠电话和简讯联系，周末则一起在布莱顿或伦敦度过。据他说他和受害人之间的情侣关系自大学毕业后就发展稳定，已维持了六年，其中后两年他们的生活一直维持上述的规律；雅各布已经在计划向凯求婚。银行家前两个星期因公务身处亚洲，无法回到布莱顿与凯共度周末；昨天傍晚回程的飞机一落地，他就从伦敦希思罗机场风尘仆仆地赶着回来见爱人一面，等着他的却是受尽侮辱与虐待的尸体——  
  
起先一切如常。他并不知道惨剧已经发生，因为凶手所意并不在入室抢劫——他用自己那份钥匙开了门，屋内一片寂静漆黑。他点了楼梯灯，意识到女友可能睡下后轻手轻脚地上了楼。雅各布打开卧室主灯，一看见尸体和它的模样就被所见的一切刺激到几近崩溃，但他仍留有报警的意识。他可能花了五分钟才按下0800，再开口时声音已经支离破碎；他告诉警方自己的地址和现场情况，第一组人员立刻赶到并且开始对他进行第一轮问话。他或许霍然爆发出一阵怒气，除了歇斯底里地试图阻止轮值法医进入主卧拍照外别无他言。对他来说调查过程就是针对可怜爱人的二次亵渎。但死于非命在当今无疑是公众事件，这种亵渎从他报警的一刻开始，直到辑凶结案才能结束，更别提验尸破案和庭审的过程；他于是被谎言安抚，无非是那些官方的说辞。这些谎言可能来自马里奥。鉴定组组员从外鱼贯而入，他则被拖出绝望之屋。很快，布莱顿探长得知了受害者是伦敦人，雷斯垂德（因为夏洛克，他手下谋杀案的侦破率是百分之百）的到来便顺理成章；这多半是上一级的指令，伦敦奥运会开幕在即，任何政客都不会想让国际游客染指大街上有一个专门奸杀年轻女子的变态游荡一类的新闻。只有一点出乎约翰的意料，雅各布•西利斯的英俊令人影响深刻；并且因为那双罕见的深绿色眼睛里痛苦的神情，他似乎不再做任何修饰就能出演哈姆雷特里遭了背叛的迷茫王子。  
  
相形之下，美貌在夏洛克眼里不值一提。他的同居人缺乏鉴赏客观事物的能力早已得到证实；身为一个出色的推理家与猎手，夏洛克•福尔摩斯开诚布公，令自己赏识的仅有逻辑之美。他与那些同情心泛滥成灾——就算证据确凿，只要被告相貌端正神情忧伤就不肯相信被告席里坐着的正是个的心理扭曲的变态——的陪审团成员有本质区别；对于顶复杂的谜题与最缜密的犯罪，他或许毫不吝啬自己——缺失和不正的道德感与价值观——的赞美赏识，但绝非毫无用处的即视感。而实际上，约翰于高功能反社会份子心中不无骄傲，对后者赖以生存的个人嗜好他也心知肚明；他仅能表示理解而无法全盘接受——夏洛克•福尔摩斯的存在本身就是一个生物遗传学与社会学的双奇迹，更何况还有另一个兄弟，麦考夫•福尔摩斯与他作对比……而当奇迹猎手，这个福尔摩斯，永恒的谜题那极富穿透性的嗓音传来，他已奔腾了几千英里的思维立刻就被攫住并扯了回来。  
  
  
约翰眨动干涩眼球环视周边情况。他们，包括莎莉•多诺万和另一个布莱顿的实习法医在内一共五个人，正在一辆急救车周围，四周红蓝双色警灯闪耀令空气中一触即发的沉默利箭逼人警醒；而警戒线附近的气氛明显热烈得多。带着笔记本和录音笔的记者仍旧无处不在，像一打不知疲倦围着猎场打转四处闻嗅的梗犬——  
  
但那些长着嘴巴攥着笔杆儿的记者可比小猎狗们危险多了。据他经验，一旦夏洛克投入到这个案子上警方能做的除了协助就只剩管理好内部消息的传播。现在的年轻人总喜欢窥视不属于自己的秘密，更热衷于把自己知道的那点东西推测一番再散播出去。为了令公众提高警觉，警示是比必须的；但事态总不可能严重到令人人都将电梯里的陌生人幻想成正被追缉的“无名氏先生”——但小报往往有这种渲染能力。约翰在上一起恶性谋杀案的侦破期浏览资讯时，曾参考过来自小出版商的“舆论观点”，而所有的传言和证据经他们一整合改编，就被夸大成R级血腥恐怖片跃然纸上。他们的头版标明“谋杀”字样，大小足有一英寸；就这次事件来看，明早那些社会版编辑就会成为亲临凶案现场的目击证人；可怜的姑娘则化身绝望无助的女主角，凶手是拥有邪恶魔力的“电线杀人狂”。  
  
现在，他身边站着夏洛克，还有因整栋公寓都被寻找物证和线索的鉴定组塞满而被挤出来的案件当事人之一。西利斯脸色骇人，显然吓得不轻；另一头，雷斯垂德刚刚把这位证人介绍给夏洛克之后就匆匆走开了，他还要安顿已拍完物证相片的当值法医。我到底是个医生，约翰想，不自觉地注意到神情悲痛接近崩溃的西利斯已经在夜里冰冷滞留的空气中冻到发抖，而夏洛克仍以考量评估的眼神扫视这个已经缩到车门边上的可怜人；而西利斯显然深深沉浸在悲伤里无法自拔，对夏洛克冷淡的目光并没有多少反应。  
  
约翰未对夏洛克此前的一言不发表现出多少意见，在亲身评估罪案现场前侦探从不听取任何证词或意见，而他也向来懒得理会那群被他称为白痴的警方人员；静默里，对方的脑袋此时一定转得像部十二汽缸还带涡轮增压的引擎——  
  
“雷斯垂德，我要看看尸体。”夏洛克大声地宣布，目光终于离开西利斯。后者似乎已接受了现实，他对夏洛克的话作出的反应仅是脊柱在两肩之间的颤抖。约翰立刻向边上站着的多诺万挥挥手，示意她给他另一条毛毯。她肯定已看过罪案现场，并难得地保持了安静。他们并不在西区剧院。约翰安抚性地看了西利斯一眼，不愿再面对那张痛苦的脸庞，转而跟上夏洛克的背影。  
  
“别担心，”他听见多诺万在他身后向西利斯保证，“我们肯定能找到凶手。”西利斯微不可闻的回答还未传进他的耳朵就散在了夜风里。  
  
  
  
在进入犯罪现场，那个二楼的卧室前他们穿过别墅洞开的大门，给夏洛克拉开警戒线的是马里奥本人。而那探长质疑的目光还没落约翰身上，夏洛克就以强硬得像铁块儿的声音宣布了“He is with me”，他关于是否要进入现场的犹豫也就此打消。进入大门前，约翰与雷斯垂德有短暂的视线相交，对方眼神里的焦虑让他的不安迅速扩大。夏洛克已经脱掉了那件与他一起在黑暗街巷中出生入死的Belstaff Milford大衣，以精准的动作将它挂在了置衣架的空位上；这次，他穿上了鞋套。与此同时，一小队装束统一的鉴定组正向别墅涌出，他们已经完成了向地板上洒黑粉以防破坏指纹，特殊纤维或是鞋印等物证的基础工作；夏洛克一手摘下靛蓝色Paul Smith羊毛围巾，他一言不发，但气场全开，黑色卷发以菲兹威廉的傲慢桀骜不驯着；那些人离开前无一例外地将目光更多地逗留在夏洛克的身上。  
  
“没有强行闯入的痕迹吗？”是约翰打破沉默。他对着雷斯垂德说道。  
  
“没有。我们初步判定凶手是从厨房进入室内的，那里窗户没有上锁。”雷斯垂德递给夏洛克一副医用手套，他因为马里奥的存在显得有点拘谨。停顿一下了，他继续说下去，“他离开也是同样的方法。”  
  
约翰越过夏洛克把半身探进客厅，以便避开门厅里的人群拉上蓝色防尘衣的拉链。他环视四周，客厅灯光全开，气氛温暖宜人，墙壁色调是优雅的浅蓝，并不比任何经济状况良好的家庭可怖任何。约翰踏进客厅中央的时候，侦探从他身侧擦过，直向着一层平面的深处去了；医生出于一个陌生人该有的礼貌，在未得到许可前选择留在原地。他模糊地意识到自己面对的是一条走廊，左手方向有一片空位，似乎是通向二楼的楼梯，走廊尽头的玻璃门正对后园草坪。他右边，红木茶几上整齐地摆放着几本医学杂志，根据封面看，那些杂志涉猎范围很广，不仅限于外科；茶几后有一架黑色的三角钢琴。他左边则是一组正对电视的皮质矮沙发，几乎全新，泛着亮光的表面说明主人对它的爱护。他脚下踩着的瓷砖因为刚刚撒上的黑色粉末看起来很脏，与这间屋子的整洁格格不入。一层整个格局是开放式的，因此他能一眼望到走廊左边的楼梯。那里仍有几个警官，拎着摄像机，正钜细靡遗地拍摄。  
  
约翰站在客厅中央，他已经能想象到凯•梅尔斯的生活。他路过电视架时看到里面高高摆放的毕业照片，这位医生生前面容秀美，穿着伦敦大学的硕士袍；凯在大学里经过至少八年的奋斗，从学校毕业后走向社会，她的事业逐步发展，步入正轨。她从医生助理开始奋斗，如今成为一名主治医师，开始实现救死扶伤的人生理想；她的感情生活也渐渐明朗。这一切现在都化为乌有。约翰感到一阵愤怒，出于医生本职相同的立场，但他同时感到无力——在他身后有人向马里奥和雷斯垂德作现场报告，而所有消息听起来都一样让人沮丧——凶手没留下任何明显的线索，这让迅速破案希望渺茫；更别说庭审时还要面对的十二位陪审团成员原由比一千零一夜还离奇的重重质疑。  
  
而当走廊尽头夏洛克的身影一闪而过继而专向左手楼梯时约翰已厌倦了缄默与等待，他此前的观察结果乏善可陈而毫无重点。他转而看向马里奥，后者正以一种中年警务人员惯有的挑剔表情面对雷斯垂德，回答着新苏格兰场探长对于沙发旁收纳盒内物品的提问。早先提摄像机的几个取证人小心翼翼地绕开两个警探开门出去了；他们还得应付门外一群一群的记者。然而与马里奥的刻薄相比，雷斯垂德颇具前瞻性的平和态度简直称得上君子。“我们该上楼吗？”他问，目光笔直戳向马里奥。红发高大的警探扬扬手，回应以毫不友好地同意。实际上雷斯垂德的注意力早已被消失在楼梯转角的夏洛克转移，他最先反应，径直向着走廊尽头走了；马里奥随后迈步，他脚下的原木地板发出嘎吱声响。约翰皱眉，因马里奥转身前给他的那一瞥令他感到全然地被冒犯，但他仍尽力维持着礼节。  
  
  
  
约翰反向穿过与一楼格局相同的走廊身处二层卧室时一阵策人警醒的冷风正从洞开的窗户灌进室内。房间地板一角一团丝绸织物散落着，似乎是一件撕裂的睡衣。他此时心情是决议一九四零年考文垂事件丘吉尔所持隐忍的微妙变形——他以医生的专业知识早已了解到在此个案中受害人凄惨的死状——因窒息而肿胀变紫的脸颊，因捆绑与血液循环不畅而脱臼和僵化的关节还有因受物理攻击而的绷紧变色的皮肤都属应正常尸体现象，但他仍旧感谢夏洛克矗立于他视野的最前方从而暂时挡住了一个人类对自己的同类犯下可能的全部恶行的证据；站在他身后的雷斯垂德保持了鲜少开口的状态。  
  
无人愿意打破沉默。当夏洛克转身时，他的脸苍白平滑如大理石，但约翰只消一眼就看透福尔摩斯眼中乖戾的嘲讽。这种戏剧化的眼神相当尖锐，直直刺向马里奥而不可能有人类承受得住——麦考夫或许是例外，约翰想到。他拿着那把黑伞可不仅仅是为了拌人跌跤玩，夏洛克起先还信了他为了惹毛对方而现编的关于斯特拉迪瓦里的谎话呢——马里奥急促地避开来自前方的凝视以掩饰自己的无措。他抠紧在裤腰上的指头与淌下的冷汗说明他夏洛克密度堪比黑洞中心的视线轰炸下感到了暴露。  
  
“……我们没动过尸体，”红发高大的警探正艰难咽下沉默的碎片，“据雷斯垂德探长的建议……”  
  
  
约翰仅仅觉得马里奥正离自己远去，飞速的。即使有过假想（他甚至请出了几乎一世纪前的从军经历中最令人难过的死者为自己祷告）他仍旧被感官冲击的波澜裹挟并在一段时间内无以自拔。随夏洛克一起挪动在他视界里的还有凶案现场；凯•梅尔斯的尸身记录的暴行会超过任何正常人的理解范畴。实际上，约翰的位置并不近到足以看清死者肿胀成一条隙缝的眼睑后散大混浊的绿色瞳孔与口鼻内流出的淡红色体液或是积坠期她仰躺姿势下分布在她的躯干与大腿背面的红褐斑点，但他仍是名医生。尽管战争早已赋予他近似麻木的坚忍耐力，但医生本职内救死扶伤的部分仍令约翰•华生保留了个性里少部分的多愁善感。他想吐，但身处黑暗场论内顺从生理需要显然不是个明智决定。  
  
约翰此时察觉到夏洛克短暂落在他身上的目光。那目光充满炽热的感情，以及针对他的，一丁点的询问意味。他抬了抬手以示自己还算过得去，心中充满对夏洛克•福尔摩斯那不得了的承受能力的赞叹。伟大的猎手的兴奋状态总是不合时宜，又或许孤独的夏洛克永远拒绝明白DECENT为何物。这并非新闻，约翰吐息而夏洛克移开他探查的目光；马里奥的干巴巴地叙述被另一阵灌进卧室的冷风打散。  
  
  
  
“夏洛克，你有什么看法？”  
  
雷斯垂德以例程开口，但出于自己微妙的身份无法真正地询问侦探。马里奥的神情正逐渐恢复，其速度比约翰想像中要快得多，但夏洛克那双顽固不信之眼无疑完全无视了此名布莱顿警探。  
  
“受害人凯•梅尔斯，白人女性，体形偏瘦。她在布莱顿工作但实际上是伦敦人。她从伦敦大学毕业毕业，爱好弹钢琴，她弹得相当不错。她生前脸部与躯干曾遭到重殴，门齿脱落三颗；指骨被有意折断四根。肋骨折断三根其中一根戳进肺，另一根穿透膈肌。她遭遇了强奸。但无大面积暴露性外伤，致死工具缠绕颈部的电话线。勒杀窒息而亡。凶手相当聪明，干这些前设法用纤维织物堵住了她的嘴，也没留下毛发和血液。精液倒是有一堆，但我猜他是非分泌者才能如此安心。他是从二层卧室的窗户直接进来的。他先爬上了最近的这棵树。你看她书桌上的香熏蜡烛，在窗户相反方向有一道黑色的灼烧浅痕，证明窗子曾被短暂地打开，这么冷的天她是不会想要开窗的；他走也是同样方法，窗帘一隅有块被蹭掉的灰尘，并且我到的时候窗就已经开着了，他从外面无法关得太牢。至于指纹和纤维——”  
  
夏洛克的停顿在四下寂静内显得尖锐无比，他再次将乖戾且桀骜的眼神投向马里奥。“我要所有的数据和物证，包括尸体在今天早上十点前送到巴兹医院的实验室之后才能分析。把雅各布•西里斯也带上，明白了吗？”  
  
而显而易见的，侦探口吻与眼神里傲慢讽刺的部分已经深刻刺痛了马里奥的自尊。他以一种固步自封的狭隘反驳，口不择言且徒劳：“我的手下不听你使唤——我也一样，福尔摩斯先生。如果不是雷斯垂德探长执意要求你来……”  
  
“怎么？你们就坐着等第四个受害者出现？”夏洛克的打断令从一开始就低低弥漫的尴尬与不安达到最高潮——  
  
“第四个？什么第四？”约翰的胃部囿于压力而抽动着。他狐疑地看向雷斯垂德，后者一脸无奈似乎早已料到当下结局。  
  
夏洛克继续他的咄咄逼人，他从来无法忍受白痴的存在。“你们思想里的阶级差异真令我恶心。”  
  
马里奥嗓音中的警告完全出于他工作二十五年以来所持有的习惯。那是一种常年与谋杀和谋杀者打交道后生出的几分优越感，原由是他显然不知道夏洛克在十六岁前就已通晓二十世纪后每的一桩血腥故事，并且乐在其中。“先生，请注意你的措辞——”  
  
  
约翰仍因“四”而困惑，他的耐心早已在前半小时的周旋内消耗殆尽，此刻肾上腺素指数的飙升令他犹如身在战场。“我需要个解释。”他一字一顿，打断马里奥，蓝眼睛在夏洛克和雷斯垂德之间扫射；这可不是开玩笑的，作为一名具备与夏洛克大眼瞪小眼的能力的人类，他的扫视足以攻陷任一座心理碉堡——某种程度来说，夏洛克的也一样——军士长华生面色严肃隐忍，在高压令人窒息的气氛里下发战役高潮的最后通牒：“ **现在。** ”  
  
  
“Very well，”三秒之后雷斯垂德妥协，他脸上豁然开朗的表情令他看起来毫无委蛇之嫌，“这是第三起了，根据夏洛克的推理与我们所知。”  
  
然而没人接话。四人的沉默里，新苏格兰场的探长成为另三人目光众矢之的，但雷斯垂德不受急剧增压的气氛影响半分，尽管有些大材小用，他仍以作报告的敬业精神平静叙述。  
  
“前两起案件发生在一月一日与二月二十五日。第一个受害人，劳拉•卡森在死后两周才被找到。那时候她的朋友去她的公寓找她，那房子的租期是一个月。她是个流莺，在一个以餐厅掩饰的妓院上班；没多少人会关心的类型，对吗？当然那个餐厅现在也开不了业了。第二个是杰西卡•卡文登，她是个被临时雇用的潜水店店员，按周付薪。她的尸体被潜水店另一个员工发现。三月水太冷，没人愿意花钱受冻，老板去夏威夷度假了，雇了两个社会实践期的学生照看店面。那个小伙子当时被吓得不轻，他向后退时碰掉了那姑娘摆在床头柜上的花瓶，还给碎片割了手。我们做了彻查，但没发现任何有用的东西。”  
  
雷斯垂德顿了顿，眼角纹路颇具自嘲意味。“就算上一名受害人也恰巧是伦敦人，但没得到多少注意的原因是她在布莱顿没有多少朋友和牵挂。上面对于消息的封锁作的很谨慎，因此舆论范围被缩到最小。这次不同。凯•梅尔斯是布莱顿亚历山大皇家儿童医院的内科主任——一名医生——我们必须有所行动，即使这对奥运会开幕式影响不好。而且这起有差别。听起来有些讽刺，前两个人都是白人女性，中等体型，但都没受到过分虐待。她们身上没有施以拳脚的暴力痕迹，但凯•梅尔斯身上却有大量——”  
  
夏洛克猛地抬头，他被冷酷修饰至极的躁动在他的瞳孔内掀起了一阵飓风。“那么他一定是开了灯的。”他低语，望向洞开的窗户之外。“他摸清了这个女孩儿几点回家，什么时候是她的‘周末’，关哪盏灯表示她已经上床睡觉，等那灯熄了就翻窗轻而易举地进去。每次都一样，他一开灯那些独居女孩儿就惊慌失措，但他手里的刀或枪在她们能叫出来前就顶上她们的脖子。他一边说你要是求救就立刻杀了你一边割下电线把她们绑住，顺便用手边的纤维织物塞住她们的嘴——他把她们的脖子绕上开始侵犯她们——”  
  
这一切发生地太快，没人会想到自己突然就被一个陌生人绑起来强暴。又太慢，脖子上的电线挤出肺里的空气，窒息，那可是相当漫长的几分钟。  
  
约翰的神经几乎被夏洛克嗓音中的冷漠击倒。他曾试图去理解福尔摩斯能做一名完全的旁观者缘由何在，夏洛克从不为任何叙述倾倒甚至改变自己的理性一丝一毫。但这种理解是毫无例外的无解——他的确有心，但那是一名孤独的猎手，仅仅永恒地追逐逻辑之美与理智能力的最巅峰——  
  
  
  
“凶手的冷却期变短了。”再开口时，夏洛克毫无聚焦的目光移回到凯的尸体上。他像是确认什么似的，两步凑近尸体并拿出放大镜仔细检查腹部。“他的强迫症日益严重以致他无法忍受自己的目标擅自改变体型——那女人的腹部的皱纹比胳膊和大腿深，用茶类减肥药物开始的几天脂肪消失最快的地方就是这里。”  
  
全然的自顾令他的语气专注至极，约翰从夏洛克的背影里甚至看到了欧几米德的无暇世界——他理性的熠熠光辉并无法触及令他尚且低成熟度的感情——正常人的那一套道德枷锁也从未触及到他分毫。此刻，福尔摩斯眼睛里的内容比尤利西斯来得更加晦涩，他以诵读奥德修记的语气再次开口；但夏洛克以纯粹语气叙述的事物内容于正常人来说无疑是过于暴力、荒谬、邪恶无比的：  
  
“他进到她的卧室，开了灯立刻发现她变瘦了，于是他很愤怒，觉得自己受到了羞辱因为他在这女人身上的权利受到了损失；他用刀抵住那女人的喉咙，立刻用电话线绑死了她的手和脚，但她还有嘴能说话；她受了高等教育，对眼前情况作出的下意识反应就是告诉他关于伦理道德的那一套；她可能口不择言，或许说了‘你不对’‘这么做不对’的荒谬话，这真是火上浇油，让他听后决定立刻给她点颜色看看——别那么看着我，约翰，这是他当时原原本本的想法——他塞住她的嘴，折断她自豪的手指——用以弹钢琴，诊断病人，开药方的指头，接着痛殴她。那个女人在被强暴的过程中肯定还有意识，但她看不见，因为视网膜已经给打脱了，被坚硬的拳骨，脖子上的线对她来说也没了差别，她的膈肌早给折断的肋骨捅穿——她最后一口气儿呼出的时候或许感觉没那么疼了，死亡只是个过程，她是个救死扶伤的医生，于是上帝保佑她进天堂；而你呢——？”  
  
以下发言句句针对马里奥，夏洛克从床沿向他们的方向踱回，步步紧逼。“她本可以不用死。要是你在那个潜水店员死了之后就多加注意。她们都是伦敦人，受害顺序并不影响你向伦敦警方报告——”  
  
“ **SHERLOCK——** ！”  
  
约翰喝住侦探，他已察觉后者语气里故意而为的成分有多少，指关节在自己不曾注意的时候已经捏到泛白。对方的名字是他喉咙深处的一声嘶吼而夏洛克一看向他，约翰就死死盯住那双铁灰色的眼睛——旁人眼里似乎裂变与聚变在他们视线相交处依次发生——这次妥协的是夏洛克。  
  
  
福尔摩斯轻轻错开与约翰相交的目光。时间流逝本应以秒为单位，约翰•华生深切明白这一点，但他无法计量瞬间错愕里消逝的又是几个单位秒。夏洛克摘下医用手套，以缓慢地眨眼作为战役的收尾——“我要所有的数据和物证，包括三具尸体。今天早上十点前送到巴兹医院的实验室，我才能分析指纹纤维和DNA。把雅各布•西里斯也带上，明白了吗？”  
  
夏洛克又重复了一遍自己的要求，以一种淡漠疏离的方式，但他憎恶重复，因此那语气远超了世上对“恫吓”的一切定义——马里奥仿佛听见地狱之音，他向后退了一步，摇晃地；雷斯垂德无声地点头，表示保证。  
  
  
当同居人以勃兰登堡进行曲第一乐章快板部分的节奏迈动行进方向为贝克街的步伐时，东边海面上正泛起莫巴蒂铁锈色的黎明；约翰喘息片刻，继而嗅到了清晨的气息。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TBC.**


	2. 彻查，证词与初步推理

作为一名曾驻扎阿富汗的老兵，约翰•华生曾为自己感到自豪，他也有那自豪的资本——能有什么比连站七小时夜岗后还能在第一时间侦察到基地组织投弹小分队的风吹草动更令人敬佩呢？当然他决不会将这次拯救了一百名士兵的荣耀获得归于撑住眼皮的、那两根半截火柴棍儿的功劳。 _忠君爱国（Queen and Country），_ 他想， _我举起无力的手来欢迎你，可是我的心里却充满着纯烈的爱…[*1]。操蛋。_ 他试图背诵曾伴自己熬过七小时漫漫长夜的爱国宣言，但…哦老天，那天晚上的月亮可真圆……  
  
  
此时约翰正处于激烈的自我斗争中。保持清醒意识不比连作两台心脏搭桥手术后来得轻松，在和睡意发生纠纷时约翰不甘堕落的本性要求他克制住低头小憩的诱惑。他还有个连环谋杀案要破；再说，这睡姿也不利于颈椎和心脑健康。可五分钟后，比一片需要加玛刀修整的、因病变而肥大的二尖瓣更难缠的瞌睡又找上他，连扯带拽地把他拖进另一次痛苦又甜蜜的轮回——约翰真希望这折磨人的炼狱能有扇门，好让他拉开就能直接走出去！  
  
他和夏洛克乘三月三十日最早起的的士司机的计程车，从布莱顿向伦敦马里波恩西北区进发时，清晨朝露已在他们脚下折射出黎明的光彩。他都不需要看夏洛克哪怕一眼就能感受到对方精力充沛心情欢快的明朗辐射；这与他的疲惫成为鲜明对比，特别是在安静、昏暗、没有令人牙酸的小提琴噪音的的士里。尽管身陷睡神修普诺斯的泥沼，约翰也衷心感激上帝赐予他这片刻安宁；但事实总与他愿相违，约翰•华生在令人窒息的困意里突然感到他的手臂被狠狠地扯了下——  
  
“嘿！你要干嘛？”他冲夏洛克吼（后者，不得不说是他生活中唯一的麻烦制造者），约翰意识尚不清醒地瞪向对方的斜睨大眼。夏洛克眼里嘲笑意味不假半分，这几乎立刻刺痛了他，他一边确定自己回击的视线pH值一定在3以下一边打走塔纳托斯[*2]的兄弟；几秒钟后，约翰•华生因为与那撩人视线胶着而彻底清醒（“撩人”是令他起鸡皮疙瘩的那种冷兴奋），他被莫名愤怒掌控的理智逐渐回归原职——他眼前，夏洛克柔韧的腰弯折超过九十度，整个人凑在他面前；于是在令他汗毛竖起的怪异气氛里他逐渐意识到自己的梦境与现实动作重叠了——眼下他的一只手死死抠住的士靠近自己的那扇的车门，仿佛那正是炼狱的唯一出路；夏洛克凶狠的瞪着他，苍白有力的五指在他的手腕处按紧，阻止了他丧失意识时的开门意图；他们两人的脸相距不过三英寸而那人眼睛里地狱之火正熊熊燃起。的士早已因为后排的混乱停下，司机询问的插话被夏洛克足以引来闪电的沉默和华生骤然暴发、并毫无理由的怒气吓得噎回胃里。  
  
  
“这可是M25。”夏洛克说，好像忍受着什么不得了的大事。他一字一顿，把呼吸喷在约翰脸上，“你企图打开车门而你没系安全带，不得不说虽然看你打瞌睡挺好玩的但因为理智丧失把自己甩出去给‘IKEA’运货车压成肉饼就太超过了——你知道你在做什么吗？”  
  
“见鬼的…我当然不知道。”一辆漆着“IKEA”商标的大型运输车从左边车道呼啸而过，他在余音里回答道。这太丢人了，约翰想着，挣脱了人骨镣铐并以查看手腕为借口避开了夏洛克的直视。过近的距离让他感到暴露；他刚才因自己遭到无缘无故的嘲讽而暴躁，后一秒又被告知对方的奇异行为其实是为避免他像只松鼠一样被压扁在高速路上的善举；没有一个正常人会在短时间消化得了这个的。但他也不是那么正常。夏洛克的胳膊僵硬过一毫秒，这令他立刻注意到了一些不寻常。约翰揉揉手腕重新抬头看向夏洛克，以检查性的目光，后者黏在他身上的眼神一闪而过飘向车窗，但这足以让他揪到端倪——他刚才难道是被吓着了吗——  
  
这个不着边际的念头着实令约翰觉得好笑，另一方面，他感到受宠若惊。是不是再过一周我就能指望冰箱里不再出现人体器官了？约翰•华生咧嘴傻笑，这是由于半分钟前肾上腺素指数飙升对脑桥的影响使他还不能很好地管理三叉神经。这简直太不可思议了，他上次见到夏洛克这表情是几世纪以前——？  
  
但涌上的回忆（并不愉快的，必然，要他说称得上糟糕，只应绝口不提）立刻打消了约翰借此揶揄的念头。 _…既知天意已是无法逃避，那你就该领为长情，何必永挂于心[*3]？_ 他想，默默系上安全带；在夏洛克冷淡地告知的士司机继续上路的一个字节约翰里深吸一口气，并用上十倍以它的时间缓慢滤出。  
  
  
当约翰感到自己能正常思考时他重新将注意力转回夏洛克身上。后者早已把在“突发事件”中滑落的黑莓机拾起，此时正盯着不足三寸的屏幕聚精会神。约翰不能确定对方是在阅读还是在发呆，“Well，”他出声，搓了搓膝盖，“你在干嘛？”  
  
“复习。”实际上，这里并没有高压、蒸汽与漂白剂，但夏洛克的语气就像张刚经过扎碾步骤的信筏纸。他丢出一个词同时拇指肌肉群颤动了下，似乎是将“参考资料”翻动到下一页。  
  
“……”  
  
“哦，或许我该解释一下。”静默两秒后夏洛克抬眼瞟了下约翰，要是那眼神里不含任何暗讽意味简直就是令人惊异的新闻了。今天似乎还包含别的内容，类似愤忿，就好比猫咪生气时都会膨起脖子以示威胁；不过约翰早已习惯侦探举动里的理由缺失，他只是柔和地看了夏洛克一眼。  
  
“尽管我擅长以理论指导实践，”夏洛克陈述道，眼睛不离屏幕，“但事实来说我上次做尸检已经是十六个月以前了。”  
  
约翰能记得那次。邪恶的莫教授和福尔摩斯大博弈中的一个环节，被男仆和肉毒杆菌害死的电视主持人普林斯女士；但他对“尸检”的定义实在与夏洛克的有所偏颇。  
  
“我以为你那次只是看了看。”约翰将目光集中到黑莓屏幕，上面 _SCIENCE OF DEDUCTION_ 三个字依稀可辨。这真是各方面意义上的复习。思维散发里他摇了摇头继续开口，声音沉着冷静。“所以…你怎么知道这是连环谋杀的？还是三起？”  
  
夏洛克似乎没预料到约翰会突然询问这个问题。他停顿了一秒，把视线从手机转移到车窗，窗外是伦敦的远景。“显而易见。”他说，但晨光灿烂到炫目，夏洛克眯了眯眼转而低头注视两人之间的空位，这姿势令他的态度诚恳了不少。“你的确看到了，只是没有留意推理和发现。”  
  
约翰也看向皮质座位，他仅仅抿了抿嘴。  
  
“昨晚那个的士司机带我们兜圈时，路过了两个相邻的街区。这两个街区入住率都在百分之九十五，其中的一个应该是公寓楼盘，有一栋几乎都挂上了租凭的牌子；另一个有三栋相邻待租的别墅，通过它们草坪的情况判断三家搬走的时间相差不多。这种情况很好理解，没人希望住地离罪案现场太近；警方要封锁消息，作为邻居他们肯定接受过必要的告知与警告，搬走或留下属于他们的合法权益——哦，现在是我为什么知道这是连环谋杀？如果邻居自杀或自然死亡他们就不必走得那么勤快整齐，但被虐杀，像是凯的遭遇就得另当别论——”  
  
夏洛克停顿，他的脸颊在车顶所造的暗影中苍白且平滑。他随后抬头看向约翰的眼睛，“自由人路恰好与那两个街区相邻。根据以上两点和梅尔斯的尸体情况我不仅能知道这是连环凶杀案，而且我还能初步断定凶手不必需交通工具就能作案、从事自由职业或是个待业者、有非从事某种事情不可的倾向并且有心理创伤；他童年时期或许遭到了来自女性的精神虐待因此在作案时愤怒与性欲纠缠不清。但他无疑比较聪明，智力勉强达到中等水平，不然这起案子也不会是连环谋杀。”  
  
“但，”约翰皱眉，他抓到夏洛克话里的重点，“如果他没有交通工具或是固定职业…我猜想破案难度就会增大？”  
  
“哦，我爱这个，”夏洛克立刻回复，左手五指在黑莓机身上收紧。他答非所问但双眼虹膜里奇光异彩几乎溢出。“这将会非常有趣。”  
  
他嗓音里深深压制的某些感情使他声音低沉，而他目光中思维再次逐渐弥漫而模糊了原本光华的那一点。他无意识地眨眨眼将头扭开并以一种淡漠且尖锐的方式挑起唇角，似乎宣布了夏洛克•福尔摩斯狩猎季帷幕的拉开——  
  
  
而约翰揉揉膝盖，放弃等候与猎手目光的链接；沉默中他移开眼睛，因强光无法聚焦的视线拂过窗外溺毙于明媚阳光中的伦敦。  
  
  
*  
  
*1：自《约翰王》。  
*2：死神。与睡神修普诺斯同为黑夜女神尼纳斯之子。  
*3：自《哈姆雷特》。

 

*   
  
  
约翰从不认为自己足够了解夏洛克。尽管在某种方面他算得上最亲近后者的唯三人之一，他也从不为这一点而庆幸，因为剩下二者之一是自称白宫上下最没激情野心的政客一员而实际上他无聊乏味的假笑与黯淡平常的注视足以在瞬间冻牢你的太阳的麦考夫；另一位，约翰无法想像，是怎样的一位女士才能够同时成为两位福尔摩斯的母亲。  
  
——此时此刻，在贝克街一所不起眼的公寓里，两条起源相同的X型染色体自二月来首次聚首，企图发起一场比十字军东征更加惨烈的现代战争。  
  
  
实际情况是夏洛克一推开221B的大门便嗅到了异常气息，约翰还在等候的士司机找零时就匿身于门影之后了。约翰后来惊异福尔摩斯兄弟间的羁绊是如此之深，麦考夫的存在于夏洛克正像一根纤细不起眼又碰触不得的核弹雷管般敏感；等他进到客厅时，英国建国以来最具毁灭性的兄弟两人早已占据壁炉前的沙发各一张，在汹涌的沉默暗流里形成了剑拔弩张之势。  
  
麦考夫听到约翰脚步动响，轻松避开和夏洛克的目光分神打量了他一眼。他右手将肾脏般必需不可的黑伞（虽然从长度判定那更可能是把冲锋枪）转了一圈，再开口时目光向地毯，但内容明显是对他的弟弟。“别让我强迫你，夏洛克。”  
  
“哦，威胁？”麦考夫的目光似乎要把夏洛克脚下的那小片儿地毯点着了。“这招已经被用烂了，你知道它不再有效。”抱着小提琴的夏洛克不动如山，对着老哥眼睛向上翻，把头转向搭档时脸上已换成了灿烂微笑。“约翰，来得正好，我们确实有些阅读工作要做——”  
  
“我也确实告诉过你我离开办公室的那一分钟可能就是英国毁灭的一分钟，我希望我们能尽快达成协议。你能猜想到去年圣诞节时妈咪有多伤心吗。”  
  
约翰还没从同居人刚才释放的有如核爆般令他震惊不已的笑容里回过神来，麦考夫开了口；这话要是从一般人嘴里说出那简直是彻头彻尾的天方夜谭，但年长的福尔摩斯的语气令这个荒谬至极的笑话听起来像个铁打的事实。夏洛克闻言（他显然将理解的重心放在了后半句话上），看向麦考夫的眼神简直能在大理石上钉进个钉子。他沉默，并以一种常人无法理解的僵硬表情面对自己的兄弟；但约翰清楚知道，对方妥协了。  
  
显然麦考夫也察觉到了这一点，他欢快地起身，现在他有调侃约翰的心情了：“法国大选到来之际我建议你先购买些熏衣草精油作为后备，”约翰花了两秒才意识到情报局长已将话锋转向自己，“右翼党派对我们的群众可不会温柔驯良。”  
  
医生看了眼夏洛克，后者正将仇恨之眼死死钉在麦考夫的三件套上。他没再费劲瞎猜麦考夫为什么知道他用普罗旺斯的熏衣草精油改善睡眠质量又或是法国大选的结果。“再会，约翰。”他听到麦考夫向他告别，“很快就会再见的。”他对麦考夫促狭一笑，以应有的礼节目送对方出门。夏洛克的眼神仍凶狠得像头美洲豹，但约翰知道这不过是兄弟斗气，而且一点都不有趣。  
  
  
“好了，”约翰小心翼翼地合上窗帘，他已看见一辆黑车载着麦考夫去到白厅的方向。他试图把气氛从无药可救的沉静里拖出来，“我想你的确说过有些阅读工作要做？”  
  
“对。材料都在医院——”  
  
“既然我们回公寓来不是为了睡觉，那为什么不直接过去？”约翰本想在沙发上坐下，但听见了夏洛克的话他作为战士有限的耐心向后者发出质疑。  
  
但夏洛克嘴角弯出一个弧度。“我需要洗澡，你需要喝牛奶。现在是九点十九分，我们会在十一点前到实验室，我想那时尸体应该正好退冰。”  
  
  
约翰错觉仍有猫科动物的影子留在同居人身上；夏洛克环绕小提琴的手臂轻柔弯起，好像那架斯特拉迪瓦里是顶轻巧的羽毛；他当下怀疑自己走了眼因为这神态可不像刚才的美洲豹，但周遭气氛因为对方的态度转变无疑明朗了许多。他决定不和对方较真，直直走向厨房（放牛奶的地方）。但圣乔治在上——牛奶，这又是什么鬼理由？  
  
既知天意已是无法逃避，那你就该领为长情，何必永挂于心？约翰在心中默念，他摇摇头，打消了与困意一起涌上的脱力感。

  
  
*   
  
  
如果说第一印象是如此重要，约翰定会毫不犹豫的投上赞成一票。于巴兹医院再见马里奥时这位警探神情较凌晨相比除了疲惫了些没有任何改观，他的自负一样令人生厌。约翰低头看了看表，时间是十点五十六。他猜马里奥没有开口指责他们的迟到是因为雷斯垂德于夏洛克一贯作风的善意提醒；至于他，约翰从不是个刻薄的人。尽管他有足够的理由，他也没有在这个一定为谋杀案焦头烂额又强装镇定的可怜人的面前中表现出强烈的负面情绪。  
  
此时，约翰腋下夹了厚厚一叠散着油墨味的印刷品，显然刚印出不久，内容是布莱顿鉴定组于别墅周边草坪和别墅内部的调查报告与安德森的初步尸检报告。但材料还没被分类，因此是乱糟糟的一堆。马里奥对于他的出现没有反应，所以他也忽略了前者的存在；他们都在停尸间门口等夏洛克和雷斯垂德的到来。空档里医生倒没觉得尴尬，他盯着马里奥看了一会儿，抿了抿嘴，然后在对象目光转到自己身上前移开眼。  
  
  
要说他此时心情和他的面无表情一般不感到难受是骗人的。等待间隙他思维混乱漫无目的，不比他手里那些等待分类和交叉比对的图样、文字、录像物证好很多——眼下待解谜团的引线并不是无机质的蛛丝马迹或一个玄奥的谜语，而是受害人的陈尸与她们亲近之人的悲伤陈词。约翰与新苏格兰场打交道的时间足够他看清犯罪审理机构的潜规则，有些时候警察为了结案讯问口供的方式简直比从伤口里掏枪子儿来的残忍百倍；现在，这个任务交给了夏洛克，情况也不会好很多。  
  
约翰又想到那个悲痛欲绝的西里斯，目光黯了黯。作为一个战士，医生，他每时每刻都在坚定地思考；他褒有完整而朴实的尊严，怀着友爱、自由和正义之感情去做需要做的事。但受战争与行医的教育，他也不是没干过从伤口里掏枪子儿之类的。条件动机所限，人可是什么都干得出来。  
  
  
当雷斯垂德和夏洛克从楼梯口转角处现身时，约翰抱着文件的手紧了紧。夏洛克从手机屏幕上抬头，原本飞翔在按键间的指尖停滞而目光自动转落在他身上。在短暂，但深刻地看了他一眼后，侦探继续了和雷斯垂德的对话。“DNA样本分析一完成我就要见到报告，”这当口他仍大步迈近，夏洛克把目光落回屏幕上，“七小时后见。”他说完，掀起上衣前襟把手机塞进了口袋里。他这么做时腰腹部肌肉随上臂以一种平滑而有张力的方式舒展，因其卓越的长度而显出一种不自然的优雅；约翰收到雷斯垂德一记一并问候和道别的点头，大脑毫无理由地短路了一瞬而毫无反应；后者对马里奥说了句话后两位警探就一起离开了，但他没听清，因为夏洛克的存在已经得到了他大部分的注意。这种注意力显然是不受他理智控制的，因此，在同居人盯着他的三秒里他的反应除了回望那双弥漫着思维的钴色眼睛毫无二致，直到夏洛克出声：“你知道…如果你不想……”  
  
约翰闭眼，试图以黑暗重启当机大脑。“没事儿。”他听见自己说；夏洛克随即上步推开他身后的神秘之门，约翰立刻嗅到混在除臭剂气味中的死亡与腐败气息。  
  
  
  
身处黑暗封闭的空间令约翰不适。他随夏洛克步伐迈进的是他们应对其它谋杀案例时常用的医院殓房之一，但这次，除却窗户处几道明亮缝隙切割过黑暗外，这里避光措施良好，显然被临时改装成了暗房。夏洛克肯定认为一会儿又需要黑暗环境就犯不着开灯了，室内仅有的零星光源是他左手边实验台上几根细长发亮的轴状物。经过几次接触后约翰对这种灌满碱性液体，用以探查纤维和各种创口（的大小、深浅、受伤组织与受损方式）的简易激光装置已不陌生。此刻，他的瞳孔还未完全散开以致探知周边一切，但可敬的大脑照旧催生幻象，栩栩如生分毫毕现——  
  
夏洛克身处密室中央而他站在门边，左手边微波炉大小的供电终端连着三根十英寸长的激光设备，设备已通了电而发出微弱荧光，他的右前方则有一张金属质地的陈尸台，凯•梅尔斯摆放其上的遗体是一件待查物证，凄惨模样无声控诉尚待追捕的无名氏先生的残暴行径，经过凌晨的尸检那些电线应该已经被拆掉了；而当约翰的瞳孔最终扩张到足以清晰收纳夏洛克眼神中他不愿正视的野性光点时，他扭头，以那具现实存在的肿胀尸身作为想像的终结。  
  
  
在毫无意义地盯视几秒后，约翰抿了抿嘴，转身去给激光装备预热，这通常要花费两三分钟。他放下此前被臂弯夹得死紧的那堆文件，按下了启动开关。他似乎已经在黑暗中静候已久。轴状物渐渐变成较为明亮的光线，在他眯眼的动作里又转为极醒目的蓝色。这让他联想到某次塔利班分子在半夜突袭他的军营时被派来支援的那架黑鹰，二百万支光线的探照灯在黑夜里锋利得就像一把猎刀——当然，那并不起到什么照明作用，他们的火力仍旧向人声攒动的地方乱开——眼下在暗室内的激光棒也同样。它就是亮，晃眼，但只能照到直径三英寸的距离。  
  
约翰适应了蓝盈盈的激光后再抬头，他已经看不清夏洛克的眼。他拿起一支温热的光棒凑近自己手背作试验，几丝机不可见纤维在蓝光照映下比暗巷中饰以霓虹灯的色情营业场所更加醒目。成了，他想，向前伸出手臂，手里重量立刻被旁人接管——就算夏洛克不是什么回教恐怖分子，但就凭他走路那点无声无息不把他派去给维和部队军械库点火都是屈才——约翰并不多么吃惊，他在内心翻白眼，委实看见那人手指覆盖的蓝色荧光转为一段黑色空缺。接着夏洛克以挥动提琴琴弓的优雅测试了电线长度。  
  
“挺好。”夏洛克说，语气平稳缓和。他戴上一副医用手套，橡胶弹开，发出啪的一声。“我们开始？”  
  
“行，”他回答，借着三英寸的蓝光摸到实验台上一个空的记事簿，“你说我记。”  
  
  
  
如若可能约翰决不会听到他现在所听之内容。但他无能为力，这只是例程议事，达成结果的手段之一。他们面前尸体仰放在从别墅直接取证的淡蓝色床单上，在黑暗和蓝光交映里似乎成为一体。被蓝色幽光迎着的面部毫无真实感，因为充血和积水肿胀不堪，已经辨认不出生前模样。 _这倒稍微好点。_ 约翰自欺欺人，他站在三英尺之外，看见受害人的金发被映成紫色的一片。夏洛克左手端着激光设备，右手拿着那个荒岛求生时必不可缺的放大镜，他从凯•梅尔斯的头发开始检查，一寸寸向下挪去。  
  
“太阳穴处皮肤有细小刮擦伤痕，”夏洛克开口，“为拳骨的物理攻击所致。鼻腔有血液和体液溢出。肺部组织在未停止呼吸前受损，无外创。”  
  
约翰记下，目光专注于尸体上，不去看同居人和悚厉物证贴得过近的脸庞。夏洛克把光棒移到了曾被电线绑紧的脖子。一条深紫色的沟壑嵌在肌理间，另外还有很多重叠的擦伤与褶皱，这说明凶手施暴的时间比他设想的要长。被激光照到的皮肤的某些部分呈现一种明亮的橙色，那是汗液里的氯化钠，其中隐约夹杂的红色则是尿素、乳酸与脂肪酸。 _紧张、疼痛、恐惧时分泌的体液，并无特殊。_ 约翰想着在纸上划下思维内容，但夏洛克却盯视着那些色块的分布情况。约翰因此注意到橙色在尸体颈部以树状网络散开。  
  
“她曾被急速抛落，凶手这么做或许是因为他发现她的死亡却仍未满足；因此汗液分布图案不合常规。看来我们要找的是个佩雷佩切诺夫[*1]。”  
  
约翰以沉默表示赞同。他落笔，写下“体重75KG-80KG，身高166CM-172CM，强壮”字样。  
  
下一秒夏洛克嘴角挂上一个微笑，“让我们看看这是什么……”他在脖颈的一处擦伤伤口内发现了一束特殊纤维，“不是来自睡衣和床单，螺旋花纹，大概是羊毛…沾有灰尘。”他把激光棒小心翼翼地横放在桌面，伸手从身后另一张实验台上拿了一个金属小盒。 _上帝，他真在后脑勺上有眼睛？_  
  
  
但继这撮“大概是羊毛”的纤维之后，他们在凯•梅尔斯的正面一无所获。夏洛克从肋骨和指骨的情况判断出凶手惯用右手或是两手皆可，又从腹部皮下组织和肌肉受损情况推理出凶手曾做过半月板摘除手术，那些关于受害者本人健康状况和生理习惯的问题则可以忽略不计；但这些线索就和残留的精液以及DNA一样，你不找到这位凶穷恶极的谋杀者，就不能成为送上法庭的供证——梅尔斯尸体上除了她自己的毛发和睡衣床单上的纳米级碎屑外只有精液，大量的精液，之外就干净的可怕——这显然不是什么好消息，但夏洛克并不气馁。“得把它翻一面，”他说，放下手里的激光棒，“我要开灯了。”  
  
约翰立刻拿衣袖捂住眼睛，他听到夏洛克快走到门边，开关弹动的声音传来，几秒钟后他觉得自己能接受室内光的亮度时他睁眼，但夏洛克离他不到三英寸的狂乱卷发吓他一跳。他下意识地向后退了一步，目光一转扫到房间一角有台小型冰箱大小的机器，液晶屏黑暗一片显然还未派上用场。 _FMP，_ 约翰撇撇嘴，上次他看见这东西时这种用以比对指纹的新型机器还被放在地下室展览呢， _雷斯垂德对夏洛克还真是有求必应_ ——但现在问题不在这个。  
  
“你要干嘛？”约翰毫不客气地质问出声。但夏洛克没理他，自顾从他身后实验台的抽屉里拿出一副惨白的橡胶手套，下一秒那团黑色的毛发已经擦着他鼻尖儿过去了。深藏不露的前军医相信同居人不是有意而为，所以约翰戴上了那副手套，“我还需要一件隔离服，”他微笑着向夏洛克说道，“我们两个谁都不是佩雷佩切诺夫，不可能用四只手就把她翻个面。”  
  
“哦，”脱掉手套把衣袖卷起来的夏洛克在重新戴手套的档口里抬头看了他一眼，“有我在，你不会需要的。”  
  
这眼神里笑意和假装的笑意混在一起，闪耀得令约翰调转眼睛。他觉得胆囊脱臼，但除了走近夏洛克外找不到任何能做的事。“好吧…”他虚弱地妥协，“但怎么办？”  
  
“你扶着点它的腹部，我会抖一下床单。别担心，昨天冷冻后那些纤维和细菌不会乱飞的——”  
  
约翰已经把手放在了尸体青白色的腹部，不让挤了眼睛的夏洛克说得更多。他由手下触觉判定梅尔斯永远不能再工作的消化系统里有一些食物。这关乎一种本能，恐惧时为了逃跑她全身的血液都会集中到四肢，消化系统则关闭，为了给她不可能发生的逃跑提供能量。一阵由于道德感带起的悲伤和探知欲一时间裹挟住他，约翰并未把手直接拿开尽管腹部的肌肉触感极不真实，有点伦理失常的恶心触觉是由于尸体刚刚开始又被冰冻暂停的腐化；他似乎能透视胸腔和腹腔，视线钻透皮肤内脏看见凯•梅尔斯背面由于仰卧而造成的尸斑。暗红色，大片，小片——肌肉里的肌动蛋白和肌凝蛋白因为缺少腺苷三磷酸的合成而产生——  
  
他猛地闭眼，以回想学术用语打断连通性极好的大脑皮层产生的幻觉电流，在夏洛克担忧的嗓音里再次睁开并直视目光灼灼的铁灰色眼睛以示自己状态良好；夏洛克停顿片刻，不做追问，告诉他按住这个女人僵硬冰冷的躯干。然后他抽动床单，凯•梅尔斯裸露、青白、覆着死亡气息的背面便朝上摊开，顺从待检。  
  
  
灯光再次被关上时约翰心底某处被渐放大的瞳孔揪紧。这间暗室里的一切而接下来的二十分钟内都愈加令人难以忍受；除臭剂和腐烂的气息令人作呕，干枯的沉默，令人屏息的压力。夏洛克渐渐不耐烦起来，因为凶手的天才——从邪恶方面来看，他的确是犯罪专家——没在尸体给警察和侦探留下半点重要线索。所以当他发现梅尔斯背部在激光下盈盈发亮的橘色指纹时并不多么激动，他继续视察其余部位，可入目床单上呈现出绿色的纤维在尸体背面杂乱无章的分布无疑令人生厌。数十秒后侦探一截截扳直脊柱，脸部锋利线条离开蓝盈盈灯光没入黑暗；他开口，嗓音紧绷，音调比别西卜的宣告更加阴森百倍。  
  
“ _Vatican cameos。_ ”  
  
  
*  
  
*1：挺举77 KG体重级世界纪录保持者。  
  
  
*   
  
  
“你看起来很焦虑。”  
  
沥青路面与橡胶胎摩擦的微弱气音里，约翰如实陈述。此前他盯着夏洛克已经半分钟——从夏洛克身上直接看出负面情绪绝非可能，只有从细微处观察——约翰看着侦探衣领间露出的一小块苍白皮肤开口；脉点的搏动速率是每分钟九十六下，而他们正坐在行驶平稳的的士里。约翰的语气因担忧和一点恍惚而有些不稳。  
  
但夏洛克仅仅傲慢地看了他一眼，视线又转回车窗外，好像伦敦还有什么角落值得他做些专题研究似的。  
  
 _好吧。_ 约翰无奈地叹气。他的陈述消弭于车内的寂静中。 _夏洛克什么都不说。_ 而 _伦敦，_ 伦敦此地盛产疯子和奇葩，简直是精神病的流水线——上周苏豪区有个圣卢克医院收治的放火癖偷偷溜到了急诊室，拧开三瓶纯氧，不愧是上过高中的，等爆炸极限到了才点根香烟，把半间医院连带三十六个病人一齐炸飞上天；上上周，五个素食主义者一块儿跳泰晤士河自尽，之前还往报社发了消息，结果引了几百号人去围观，塔桥上一四小时之内发生二十三起车祸，有辆公交刹车不力撞翻了一辆轿车，于是撒旦又收了四十一个灵魂——约翰真的不想再提一个月前他和夏洛克涉足的那起自杀式人体炸弹，又或是二十一世纪的唐纳小队那档子事儿。现在，约翰低头，散漫目光游移到膝上摊开的报告，他们正对付着一个电线奸杀狂。  
  
  
这位在逃人士说不定也是从圣卢克里跑出来的呢，但雷斯垂德此前以短信通知侦探，伦敦上下三十三个区没一家疯人病院放了人。他手上的尸检报告和鉴定报告也毫无价值。他判定。指纹，无；纤维，无；体液，有，没用；目击证人，无；证人，有——他们正赶着去见。约翰再次叹口气，他百无聊赖，注意力溜溜达达又回到夏洛克身上。旁边这位自上了车后就没挪过窝，约翰确信此刻他比马里亚纳海沟还深的脑回沟里正演绎着媲美亚历山大大帝征服“已知世界”的宏大推理。 _无中生有，这难道不是一种奇迹吗？_  
  
但夏洛克一言不发。沉默使夏洛克的焦虑影响到他。他猜想着这种焦虑是否和早上麦考夫的登门拜访有所关联；夏洛克总是什么都不说。他甚至怀疑若非年长的福尔摩斯先发制人，他永远也不会知道女王身边管管杂事的小干部名下有两个全大不列颠最高等级的秘密机构，而那把黑伞上加装的情讯装置能让他在任意时刻成为大不列颠的中心。麦考夫说不定能一指通天。若让夏洛克知道他此时的内心想法铁定会咬牙切齿，但不得不承认，在某种程度上两个福尔摩斯一样坦诚，如果你能接受他们相互坦陈的方式——哦天哪，那些眼神交流引爆的敌意简直比曼哈顿计划的产物更加热烈百倍……  
  
  
约翰掐了一把自己的大腿，强迫自己专注在案件上，但继续审阅出自安德森和莎莉之手的报告不过是西西弗斯的无用功；约翰单手合住一叠乱纸，侧目侦探，而若非夏洛克是反社会分子确实无疑，约翰简直要形容他此时的专注为斯多葛式的冷静（Stoic Clam）了。侦探造型堪比泥塑般沉静，思考的电流掠过他的神经，仅仅引起上直肌一阵轻微抽搐；可惜他不是弗洛伊德，没法从夏洛克的微表情里分析出个所以然。  
  
创造罪案现场的是 **谁** ？受害人的陈尸不足以揭示这个谜团；无用的线索纠结成一团浓雾，把所有东西都挡住。这些现场有 **什么关系** ？三个女性死者的信息集结在一起，又能引导出什么样的 **答案** ？或许他们应该放弃没有结果的客观调查，以伟大的主观演绎推理出猩红色的事实真相——一阵毫无头绪的内疚袭击了约翰的思维，他终究无法舍弃道德感带来的同情和绝望——医生暗自揣测夏洛克对目前一切了解有多深刻，毕竟在对方眼里所有事物蛛丝马迹都息息相关，构成他世界里的机的变量；但夏洛克身为局外人，X射线般检阅世界的目光后除却制造事因和出路的机器，还能有什么其它？  
  
当夏洛克终于被他的盯视打扰到，从沉默中抬起脑袋打量他时约翰像只惊弓之鸟，在侦探目所能及之前匆匆避开眼光，不愿做更多猜想。  
  
  
*   
  
  
“请坐。”  
  
当夏洛克向摇摇欲坠的西里斯发出入座邀请时，在场所有人都为这比哈雷彗星还要罕见的善意表露感到震惊万分。雷斯垂德一口气儿憋着，似乎被刚刚喝到的咖啡烫着了舌头，莎莉手中的录音笔则徘徊在飞出的边缘；约翰眼疾手快，一个箭步上前拿下取证器械。 _天方夜谭，也不怨他们少见多怪。_ 约翰一手拉过滑轮椅，一屁股坐下；夏洛克的反常的确是旁人眼中的正常，除非你对这个世界唯一的咨询侦探的心路历程有所了解，否则绝对会把人类间的情绪体谅列为福尔摩斯常规清单上百年一遇的大事记。  
  
另一方面，两位牵涉人的反应则要淡定许多。  
  
西里斯低声道了句谢谢，就理所当然的入了座，肩膀缩在脊柱两边，完全没在意周围被雷劈焦了的众人；咨询侦探则安静地蜷在他的椅子里，目光滞留在要死不活的西里斯身上，夏洛克•问询人•福尔摩斯神情安详，仿佛在思索如何与精神崩溃的证人开启一场令他满意的对话。约翰在暴风雨袭击前夜般的沉默里连忙给雷斯垂德使了个眼色，好叫他清理出所有闲杂人等，此后新苏格兰场的警探不可置信地冲他摇摇脑袋，招呼众人出去，约翰虚弱地回以微笑，拿起录音笔准备试试音效。  
  
  
他们身处新苏格兰场的侦讯室里，咨询侦探、前军医、死了未婚妻的年轻银行家这奇怪的三人组将此地变为鲁滨逊漂流记里的孤岛。前军医身负翻译角色，要消除“鲁滨逊”和“星期五”之间的语言障碍，任务且坚且巨——约翰以为，夏洛克眼中的茫然不解就是剖析西里斯心中秘密的手术刀，要在他血肉模糊前抢救出心脏深处可怜的线索——分寸很难拿捏，他不知道西里斯还能承受多大程度的打击。  
  
但夏洛克准备创造出一个新的现实。他显然很懂如何让人开口。  
  
“说说凯。”  
  
英俊悲伤的西里斯抬起头，他鼻翼翕动，眼神飘移到单向玻璃挖开的墙面上，脸庞显出思索的光。“我第一次见到她，”雅各布开口，嗓音破碎，但情绪还算稳定，“是在伦敦大学的音乐会。你知道的…她弹钢琴。她喜欢表演。”  
  
夏洛克从鼻腔里嗯了一声。他给西里斯沉默的背景，引导出内心的独白。  
  
“那之后我想办法认识了她。通过她们药理课上的一个同学。”  
  
“你能想起来那个人的名字吗？”夏洛克安静地问，他的目光攫住西里斯放大的瞳孔，后者没有避开这凌厉且不动声色的审视。  
  
“能。他叫鲁道夫•奥托，是个德国佬。”  
  
一个停顿。西里斯啜泣了一下。他喉咙梗塞的声音被沉默衬托的无比痛苦。“之后我们就开始约会了。她很有趣，喜欢音乐和古典文学，是医学系的高材生。但我们认识八年，她很少向我提出要求。我们都有各自的生活，都给对方留了足够的空间。但半年前我觉得我们应该结婚了。”  
  
“你告诉过她吗？”  
  
“提过一次。几周以前……”  
  
“那么她被害前天呢？白天的时候，你们通过电话的，都说了什么？”  
  
西里斯的脸掠过一阵抽搐而显得扭曲。约翰皱起眉头，他想得出黑暗和残忍的记忆是如何回放在西里斯的脑海里，但西里斯的神情和他的僵硬的肢体语言不甚协调。受害人紧紧靠着椅背，声音浸满无力和懊悔，显然被夏洛克冰冷的灰色视线逼到了走投无路的境地。“我告诉她我快上飞机了。仅此而已。我们之前发生过争执，因为她总是能吸引人——”  
  
“她曾是。”西里斯使劲闭了闭眼，改口道。他精心构筑的冷静似乎被强烈的情绪破坏殆尽，“但那是我的错。我不应该出门太久。我对她太放心了……”  
  
约翰皱眉。争执？  
  
“她平常总是小心谨慎吗？”但夏洛克仅仅中肯地质问，没有过多的感情。  
  
“是的。是的。她在医院工作，大学的时候还参与过推理社。她曾经是伦敦的实习法医，知道人能有多残忍。”西里斯放弃般地调转目光阖上眼睑，“我对她太放心了。”他重复了一遍，苍白地。  
  
“那天晚上你看到什么？”  
  
“……她躺在那里。我不知道该做什么。窗户开着，很冷。”西里斯说，他的绝望约翰无法忽视，“我开灯，碰了她。我知道她已经…死了。然后我报了警。我不知道怎么办，警察来了之后还问我是不是我做了那一切——”  
  
西里斯嗓音撕裂，“他们怎么敢？我不想让他们看到她，他们竟然问是不是我做了那件事——他们是警察，应该去查——然后他们告诉我我弄糟了卧室的地毯……”  
  
夏洛克抿唇，一言不发，对西里斯霍然爆发的怒气不做评论。他向后靠去，挤掉脊背和椅背间最后一点空间。  
  
五分钟后，谈话终止。  
  
  
  
莎莉搀扶雅各布•西里斯走出侦讯室时雷斯垂德已端着续过杯的咖啡在夏洛克面前坐好。格雷格•神经衰弱的•雷斯垂德没心思绕圈子，直切主题。“有什么结果？”  
  
“不多。”夏洛克干巴巴地说。“但不是西里斯。DNA结果出来了吗？”  
  
“出来了。西里斯也是非分泌者。但那精液不是他的。”  
  
“等等，”约翰皱眉，出声质疑，“但他为什么撒了谎？你看见了，夏洛克。他回答问题的时候表情一直不对称，他假装难过。肢体过于僵硬。还有他们为什么争执——？”  
  
“他是银行家，你还能指望他怎么样？”夏洛克的声音比一块石膏像更无机，“他没能通过测谎是因为情绪波动不用我说你都知道，更别说他还有尼古丁戒断反应。再说争执，除了荷尔蒙间的相互干扰，还能有什么解释？这些都不重要。”  
  
约翰无以答复。前阿富汗军医的想象力无法找到侦探三观（肯定和社会价值不搭半点关系）里的重点，但他很感激夏洛克语气里没有揶揄和戏谑的成分。他幸存下来的完好自尊提醒他不要涉足福尔摩斯的宏大狩猎，因此他并未反驳，选择和雷斯垂德大眼瞪小眼，而后者知道夏洛克思考时打扰是绝对禁止的。警探啜饮一口咖啡，唯有在困局和夏洛克的沉寂中干耗。过了一会儿，夏洛克沉吟着开口。  
  
“……表演（Play）。”  
  
“什么？谁？”  
  
雷斯垂德还没做进一步询问就被夏洛克打断。侦探的目光像是这两小时来第一次集中似的爆发出一种愉悦的火花，苍白修长的指节敲打起靠椅扶手，像弹奏悲怆第三乐章八度重奏般有力，“你派人去查梅尔斯的日程了吗？不光要她的，还有劳拉•卡森、洁西卡•艾文登一起找出来，其中必然有关联，要我说，可能是社区的小型音乐会——或者是一次在皇家儿童医院的诊疗——凶手的目标之间必然有关联。”  
  
“好吧，但为什么？原谅我这么问，调查三个公民被谋杀前的日常会很费劲……”  
  
夏洛克从椅子里突腾着站起来，整理着压皱的衬衣后摆，约翰站在他身后，甚至数得出福尔摩斯杰出的化学突触受谷氨酸影响而牵动眼轮匝肌产生的细纹——“拜托，我们要找一个人格变态的俄狄浦斯情结讴歌者，他的智商可能很出群，又有一个强健的体格；不得不说他的手法的确残忍得让人眼前一亮，可更令我感兴趣的是他什么都没留下的严谨——光凭这一点你手下那些无能的人就能将这桩案子变成千古谜题——一个强暴犯，以前放的火点着的说不定是某个警察的共济会，他可能从暴力充斥的场景里获得了快感，于是强暴不再是他的目的，谋杀才是。”  
  
——他有强迫症，什么东西都要成双成对儿才入得了他的眼，他喜欢偷窥跟踪身材中等的独身女性，拥护着着托马斯•德•昆西（Thomas de Quincey）的伟大观点[*1]，沉迷在侦探小说、恐怖电影和小报头条带来的残暴的性幻想中；当某一天他生命中最重要的女人死了，抛下他，然后他怀着伊底帕斯情结[*2]的血性情绪开始在人群中寻找自己的目标；他以为目标也和他见鬼的亡母一样仅是一副躯壳；把人物化以后谋杀再也不是血腥的行为而变成一场行关生命的艺术，他很快沉迷在屠戮的快感里无法自拔，冷却期缩短，渴求增加，他不得不寻找更完美的受害人；赢得舆论关注只是附加战利品之一，受害人临终前惊惧的眼神和痛苦地流露才是他的永久珍藏—— **变态** 当前，你他妈还在和我纠结警力分配问题，这简直比直接给凶手女王特赦还搞笑——  
  
  
夏洛克未出口的话显然通过眼神含蓄得体地传达给首都警探，雷斯垂德的中枢神经在肾上腺素强烈的轰炸下早已丧失反驳的能力。约翰在这边摇摇头，无奈地看着夏洛克回到五分钟前可怕的沉默状态，对精神上被彻底摧残过的雷斯垂德递去一个同情的眼神；那边，夏洛克用手指扒了扒燃烧在他耳边的黑色卷发，剪裁精良的西装布料下脊柱笔直蓄势待发。福尔摩斯的世界里一定有他们都无法看见的东西正在燃烧，发光发热，剥除零碎，最终直击真相；这种未知名的烙印使他从他们的世界里分离出来。他们仅仅听见他在周遭寂静中掷出两个字，敲在沉寂耳膜上格外硐硐有声——  
  
“去找。”  
  
  
仿佛一扇并不存在的门砰然摔上，沉默以及沉默接踵而来。但约翰没有过多迟疑，在余音里紧跟夏洛克激越的脚步而去。  
  
  
  
*  
  
*1：谋杀是一门艺术（On Murder Considered as one of the Fine Arts）。  
*2：伊底帕斯情结与俄狄浦斯情结同为恋母情结。  
  
*  
  
  


TBC.

 


	3. 进一步分析，信息缓冲期

三月三十一号的太阳在密云笼罩的马里波恩上空升起时，清晨旋律的脚步正徘徊在“神秘”和“狩猎”[*1]之间；小提琴的高音刚刚穿破一个凄惨梦魇，又把他带进另一个线谱和音符交织而成的噪声泥沼——此刻，约翰躺在三楼的卧室里，布满血丝的双眼盯住天花板上一道裂缝——  
  
耳畔随想曲不着边际的调调令他开始怀疑此前两天的行程是否仅是一场大梦，但神经和肢体末端的抽搐提醒他，的确一个谋杀案正等着辑凶结案。约翰确信，今早以前一桩密室皇家珠宝盗窃案已经得到妥善解决，与女王一同喝茶的邀请也被麦考夫恰当地推拒；但现在，布莱顿的街上还有个变态正把电线套上毫无反抗之力的独居女子的脖颈，物品一样虐待致死。与此同时不容忽视的是，世界独一无二的咨询侦探正站在贝克街公寓的玻璃窗前，用他那把斯氏提琴演奏一曲抑扬顿挫的帕格尼尼。  
  
  
约翰缓慢地推动膈肌，排出肺叶里的浑浊空气，不确定感像雨水一样粘在他皮肤上；约翰发现自己满身冷汗——在他的梦被尖锐的高音戳碎前，一张没有姓名的脸带着雾一般的躯体孔正俯冲过布莱顿的黄金海湾，以违反伯努利定律的高速和蜷曲撕碎海水界限到他眼前来——但约翰不是怀疑论者，过去的事情立马被抛到脑后，他当下的任务是暂停那叽叽嘎嘎的小提琴音（出色军医大脑内属于音乐的部分显然很少，因此无法理解精密弓法和跌宕旋律之间的必然联系）；约翰一把拉开卧室门，“夏洛克，拜托你——”他忍住低血糖带来的一阵眩晕，瞄了瞄腕表，“这才九点！”  
  
于是琴声在一个八度和弦后戛然而止，而缭绕泛音的余韵依然成功地打消了约翰的睡意。前军医在困顿中摇摇摆摆地走进浴室，小提琴声就蹬蹬锵锵得又响了。关上门的约翰只是叹了口气。这种时候让夏洛克不拉小提琴和让夏洛克闭嘴是同等程度的困难；而后者愿意放弃狂野的“狩猎”，转为温和一点的门德尔松奏鸣曲，他已经要感激涕零。表情比做完一台脑海绵状血管瘤修复术更疲惫的医生看向镜子里神经衰弱的自己，拧开笼头，开始新的一天。  
  
  
  
约翰下楼以后直接走进了厨房，客厅的凌乱只消瞅一眼就能让他头疼上一天。准备喝个早茶的约翰拿起水壶走向客厅时，顺便抬脚避开了地上的一叠印刷品；不论起因是无聊或是铭刻在其脊椎上的反社会精神，夏洛克疯癫来就是六亲不认：约翰亲自见证过这名福尔摩斯的连珠妙语化为一弹加农炮，把一整队来到贝克街咨询“愚蠢问题”（例如如何解救在美利坚境内被基地恐怖分子绑架的英国游客）的美国CIA直接轰到三英里开外的唐宁街。所以，昨天还躺在新苏格兰场物证袋里的尸检报告此刻散落在贝克街221B的地板上也不值得什么大惊小怪；而夏洛克，这位穿西装的天生的艺术家，剪影在窗前正笔直成一道双纵线[*2]，在水烧开前约翰已经摆好了茶具和茶包，所以他在沙发上小坐片刻的同时，有幸能欣赏夏洛克•福尔摩斯为他呈现一支巴赫恰空舞曲（Chaconne）——  
  
钢筋水泥筑以四四方方的公寓，想必隔音效果不差。此时唯一的听众手肘顶着沙发扶手，右手小指戳着腮帮，眯眼盯着小提琴手苍白修长的左手四指在四弦上飞舞，演绎构造精巧的赋格乐章。约翰的嘴角为音乐带来的愉悦弯出一个浪漫的弧度——但夏洛克表情沉着，思绪显然没有被音律盛放打扰分毫——这曾经沉浸于聆听的约翰感到诧异。他想不出一个人如何以冰冷的表象容纳如其奏响的音乐般澎湃的感情、狂野的想象和与繁复音节相悖的纯粹内心。他眼前奏响热情旋律的夏洛克像是钢铁与火药的结合，一把上了膛的枪，箭在弓弩一触即发；此时此刻，西班牙式的热情似乎要从严谨的复调结构内跳脱出来，这种张力的反差使他猜想这一副平滑冷漠的表情下的心脏是如何在跳动，毕竟所有音符必然先震颤在那副胸膛内才能变得美丽动人；而他曾听过夏洛克另一版本的演奏，弓法跳跃仅为炫技，而非旋律托付的真情流露。约翰静静地坐在矮沙发里，倾听G弦和音箱间鸣响的八度和弦，背景是贝克街窗外沉云间漏过暗淡阳光，使得福尔摩斯眼神中的光点格外突出——  
  
他看见夏洛克铁灰色眼眸后炽热的光点是世界最高纯度的机智，足以熔化一切伪装，同时精钢锻铸的理性利刃剖析秋毫之细；如同扳机扣下，子弹尖啸划过不存在屏障，下一秒已经命中目标。  
  
约翰握住沙发扶手的左手稳如磐石。他知道这种眼神能击溃一切。包括他自己。  
  
  
当夏洛克以悠长低音作为演奏终结并随手丢开1707[*3]时，约翰再次为经历了三个世纪的精贵乐器遭到的蹂躏感到惋惜。约翰瞥了一眼支楞在沙发扶手和地面间的玳瑁琴弓，还有沙发里陷在抱枕之中的提琴指板，又想起夏洛克虎口紧贴其上时拇指微妙的弧度——只可惜衬托它的不是丝绸，而是比一团待洗衣物还要粗糙的沙发靠垫——此名侦探作为一个业余的艺术家不爱惜自己臂膀的延伸也是情有可原；军医起身，脑海中仍残留乐章片段，他怀有虔诚地拿起克雷莫纳（Cremona）大师的巅峰之作，拂去面板上的松香痕迹，“我真不知道，”约翰咂咂嘴，冲挺尸躺平在长沙发上的夏洛克说，“你怎么就不能把 **它** 放好？”  
  
“ **她** 自找的。”  
  
“ **她** ？”  
  
“对。我一看见她就想起麦考夫。上次他骗我说她是把仿制，我用了两个小时研究f孔的位置和弧形结构，发现面板和低音梁之间有道瑕疵——根据她第一个主人克里斯汀娜的日记这道瑕疵来自某次从意大利到瑞士长途旅行的气候变化——如果她是仿制的话那仿制技术简直高明。但我仍不能排除这个可能。所以我在背板和尾枕交接的地方取了一点漆料样本——这是油性漆料，山达尔胶，”夏洛克咬牙切齿，但仍无法掩盖声音里的挫败，“麦考夫逼我的。他毁了我的1707！”  
  
约翰抱着提琴翻了个个儿，他凑近细看，底部的金红色漆料确实有点——纳米级的——刮痕。前军医压抑住嘲笑夏洛克的冲动，正经地安慰道：“只是这么一点点。没关系的……”  
  
“这不是重点。”夏洛克沉吟着打断他，“麦考夫骗我。我被他骗了！”  
  
  
在夏洛克絮絮叨叨地说他从漆料上的小坑痕判断这把琴上一个主人是个苏格兰酒鬼的时候，约翰已经关上了琴盒。推理狂人的公寓合租伙伴坐回扶手椅，没有细想夏洛克此前嗓音里的忧虑是为了什么，仅仅暗自揣测夏洛克是多么特别，以至于他的异常人格能够完全悖向麦克唐纳症状（Triad of Sociopathy）[*4]但把一件乐器化为情人，对血腥案件产生如此浓厚的兴趣，更别提他把自己的亲生哥哥当做魔王死敌。在周六上午贝克街还算祥和的气氛中，约翰喝过茶，放松自己疲于应付福尔摩斯和伦敦罪犯的神经，而当一场关于小提琴油漆种类的单方面对话最终进入到高端至极，以致医学博士学位毕业的前军医都无法辨别出侦探口中化学名词时，他不得不出声打断——  
  
“夏洛克，你没事好做了吗。”  
  
约翰拧着眉毛，从屁股底下抽出《每日电讯报》，开始搜寻有关布莱顿绞杀案的任何信息。不出三秒，他就发现了社会版的头条上公整而低调地印刷着三号正体：“伦敦警方涉足布莱顿连环绞杀案”。约翰刚刚赞美完英国电讯行业翘楚的专业水准，还没有考虑好怎么和夏洛克开始一场关于手头案子“正经的（decent）”的谈话，夏洛克就霍地立起身。  
  
“约翰，你瞧，”他开口，把手指插进垂落的黑色卷发，“我是一名侦探，侦探破案需要线索，线索不是雾中明 **灯** ；让苏格兰场那班蠢材去收集我除了等确实没事好作但——”词典里不会有失语症的咨询侦探像是突然被人捅了一刀般骤然闭嘴，约翰也相信刚才还活蹦乱跳的室友没有得帕金森综合症。于是他从报纸后头探出头，注视着夏洛克搓他的刘海直到把头发弄成一个乱得令人发指的造型。  
  
“但？”约翰重复一遍，看到一个表情绝对纠结的夏洛克，但那双灰色眼睛空洞而全然的平静无波。 _好家伙，这人真该去参加伦敦达人秀，好让全国人民都开开眼什么才是真的赛现象（psi, Ψ）[*5]、灵魂出窍、表里不一！_ 几秒钟沉默后，约翰叹口气，压抑住冲上去掐住夏洛克的脖梗儿死命摇出转折之后的内容的冲动把视线转回到报纸上。他知道现在说什么都没有用，让夏洛克开口和让他闭嘴是一样的困难。  
  
  
约翰•H•华生从不敢说他有多么了解夏洛克；这个福尔摩斯观之人间万物一定乏味、枯燥、平淡，但绝不令他心恢意懒[*6]——他既然能找墙的茬、拉唧唧嘎嘎的小提琴、差使入侵过阿富汗的前军医端茶跑腿并以家用电器里的人体器官作为回报，华生医生就该明白此人天赋异秉——所以他本来不该被夏洛克猝然爆发的一声嚎叫吓到一个蹦子跳起并且连报纸脱手的；受到刺激的约翰血液直冲脑门，两眼发花的当口还来不及吼出问候上帝的话来发泄一下上一秒钟内飙升的肾上腺素点数，下一秒夏洛克•癫狂的•福尔摩斯其人就像一枚弹道导弹一般急速地弹射到了半空中，并且利用茶几为起落板支点来了个二次升空——此间兢兢业业服务了三年之久的茶几发出的嘎叽一声，但垂死哀鸣就好比虎式坦克履带下的一颗野草，不能阻挡夏洛克摧毁221B进程的分厘——作为医生的约翰本来以为这声撕心裂肺的嚎叫来自于一根被血栓撑爆的脑血管或一条撕裂的心腱，但实际显然出于更欢乐的理由——约翰注目夏洛克好像一阵龙卷风一般挂向并袭击了书桌，霎时间纸片儿和墨水笔一齐飞翔上天；他抑制住心脏漏拍而产生的昏死冲动，无法再忍受更多——  
  
 ~~如果夏洛克的情绪成熟度够年龄成为被告，约翰是很愿意用一张标明故意伤害罪和残忍剥夺他人寿命罪的法院传票招呼同居人到被告席里小坐半天的，然后这个反社会的人格异常就能被圣乔治庇佑的大不列颠法律办到……~~  
  
“耶稣基督啊，”约翰一个箭步冲进暴风雨中心，一把拨开飘零在眼前的一张餐巾，“你这是要做什么！”  
  
“ **灯** ！”夏洛克即刻回答，刘海打着小卷儿飘荡在他的额头前，三十好几的咨询侦探脸上表情欢快激越，仿佛要去参加一场阿尔冈昆圆桌会议（Algonquin Round Table）——  
  
“什么鬼灯，你要说清楚——被赫德森太太看到这个会骂死我们的！”约翰挡在手舞足蹈的夏洛克面前，紧紧逮住室友的肩膀，不让他把墙壁上的野牛头标本也拆下来。前军士长的脚板刚刚踩到了墨水笔的笔尖，现在要痛死了，他用战场上对付塔利班民兵组织的最可怕的声音咆哮，“停下！”  
  
  
可夏洛克的视线怔了怔，像是直接穿过了他戳进了地板里；但夏洛克好歹闭上了嘴巴，也没有用讨债似的幽怨眼神盯着约翰直到他脊背发凉。几秒钟后，魄力槽清空掉的约翰感到室友的去甲肾上腺素浓度下降到了正常水平，才敢撒开手放夏洛克自由；然后他以医护人员的身份，满怀担忧之情地询问了断案期间情绪极不稳定的侦探是不是一切正常，后者散漫的视线才头一次地飘飘荡荡晃进约翰的眼里。夏洛克瞪了他一眼。  
  
“我要地毯的图样，给我地毯的图样——”  
  
约翰实在不想再和处于叛逆期长达三十年的福尔摩斯干耗下去，他经验老到地保持沉默，干脆地退回到厨房，一把捞起尸检报告下头的证物相片；夏洛克蹬蹬两步跳上矮沙发，蜷起身子又伸长手，抓起地上的一坨报纸草草浏览一遍。  
  
  
“我猜你一定有非常重要的发现。”  
  
约翰皮笑肉不笑。他站在矮沙发边，敬佩自己声线平稳。这多亏福尔摩斯过于频繁的突击训练。夏洛克不在意他的居高临下，指尖点点一张照片，“你看这里，除了鞋印的擦痕，还有一个特殊的痕迹。”  
  
约翰弯下身，瞅到卡其色地毯上深棕的一点。“我看见一个洞。”他没有不以为然，只是陈述出自己所见。照片左下角标签显示，这张照片摄于凯•梅尔斯的公寓卧室。  
  
“对，是一个洞，”夏洛克一带而过，“我此前一直在思考灯的问题。他开了灯的，每一次，记得吗？他也关了灯。他不是疯子或蠢材但是个强迫症患者，他所做的一切必须有恰当理由。”  
  
“开灯我可以理解，他能看清室内情况。也能让受害人更好地被威胁…看清他手里的刀，或枪。”  
  
“但这不足以解释灯座的移动，”夏洛克翻翻找找，从一叠照片里挑出了三张，“这是洁西卡•文登的床头柜。上面几条灰尘印就是灯座移动的痕迹。”咨询侦探随手丢出用过的线索，好像刚刚报销了一件武器，“再看这个。橡胶的磨痕。”  
  
约翰眯起眼睛，看到人工橡胶的弹性高分子材料在大理石表面留下不反光的模糊薄膜。  
  
“还有这个……拍摄日期是在作案时间两周以后，但能看出有些地方的灰尘更厚，有些则更薄。”夏洛克两根指头捏着劳拉•卡森卧室床头柜的相片，晃晃悠悠拎到约翰眼前。黄色灯光下，白色的漆面被一层颜色不均的灰尘蒙附，显出主人疏于打扫。陈述完毕的福尔摩斯仰头看向皱着眉头的好医生，嘴角咧出一个充满野性且阴森可怖的微笑，但约翰知道，那让正常人毛骨悚然的冷感表情不过是另一个欠扁的WE-BOTH-KNOW-WHAT-HAPPENED。  
  
“好吧。”约翰偏了偏头，“现在我们都知道凶手移过了灯座……”  
  
“不是移动，是反复移动，让我觉得他在调试一个角度。”  
  
夏洛克打断约翰，但张狂的脸上毫无悔意。“想想看，一个无聊的精神变态，喜欢搞虐待，但我猜他更享受其他方面的快感。但是，今天早上每周时报他没能上头版头条，这刺激肯定不小——”  
  
“等等，”前军医拼死发挥他半吊子的想象力，眉间挤出一个苦大仇深的褶皱，“你是说……”  
  
“对。他不仅立志成为泰德•邦迪（Ted Bundy），还自带一套录影设备，准备向大不列颠媒体行业进军。”夏洛克拇指拂过地毯相片上的深色一点，右手递给约翰另外两张拍摄于洁西卡•文登公寓内的照片，墙角蓝色地毯上三个弹孔般清晰的痕迹构成一个等边三角形。“他携带了三脚架，从凹痕深度判断摄影器材大约七磅，”夏洛克暂停一下，噌的一下站起身开始喃喃自语，“他在作案前需要运送这些工具，肯定用了车。他有交通工具。但更需要雷斯垂德给我受害人的行程报告——约翰，”夏洛克声调扬起的同时从西裤口袋里挖出黑莓机，手指噼里啪啦在键盘上扫下新苏格兰场警探的号码，“发挥你部落格写手的想象力，给报社打个电话，就说我们有料要爆——”  
  
  
谁说过鬼才相信电话爆料。约翰腹诽，下一秒就已经从一片狼藉中翻出手提电脑开始打起草稿。事态紧急，毕竟网络是如此迅捷，如果无名氏先生已经先一步把血腥视频上传到Youtube——而麦考夫此后得知耽搁夏洛克通知雷斯垂德封好网路的是他亲手交给弟弟保卫女王珠宝的任务，并且导致了爆炸性效果譬如市民恐慌生活囤积品涨价连带伦敦奥运开幕式门票都被退光——约翰不能想象到结果。他在文档新建的档儿刷新了视频门户的热门榜单，没有发现任何比叙利亚战争重新开打更不人道的内容令他无比欣慰。  
  
  
 _凶手可能持有视频文件。封锁任何10MB以上的流量上传。 SH_  
  
两秒钟后，黑莓铃声刺耳尖叫；夏洛克踱步到窗前，以尖锐态度回复电话另一端的所有质疑。  
  
  
*  
  
*1：神秘（Lento In G minor）与狩猎（Allegretto In E Major）皆为帕格尼尼随想曲。  
*2：表示乐段开始和结束的音乐符号。  
*3：文中夏洛克所有的小提琴The Hammer，为斯特瓦迪拉利黄金周期内1707年所造。  
*4：美国刑事医学专家约翰•麦克唐纳根据大量案例，总结出了反社会人格连环杀手普遍具备的三个基本特征：超过正常年龄的频繁尿床、有纵火欲以及虐杀小动物。  
*5：希腊字母，读音为赛（psi），表示无穷尽；超感官能力的符号。  
*6：引自《约翰王》。  
  
  
TBC.


End file.
